


It's on

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Derek doesn't know what a crush is, Derek loses a bet, Erica and Stiles are sort of siblings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tricked, coffeeshop, human!AU, sneaky Stiles, sneaky erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should’ve known better than agree to a bet with Erica.<br/>He’d known her for almost a year, and in all that time she had rarely been wrong. But he had been so god damn sure about this.<br/>“Deal” he says, shaking her hand in agreement.<br/>“Oh, it’s on” she nods, “If you win, you get TV privileges for a month. If I win – you have to go out on a date with that gangly skinny kid from our Criminal Justice class.”<br/>“Wait – no way” he shakes his head, “How is that a fair bet?”<br/>“Because I’d be sacrificing the women’s boxing finale for you, Derek” she says with a solemn nod, “It’s a fair bet.”<br/>“Fine”  he agrees reluctantly, “But you are losing this bet.”</p>
<p>She wins the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's on

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I woke up in the middle of the night, and I wrote down 'Derek loses a bet to Erica and has to take the annoying kid out on a date."  
> I forgot, and then I saw it, and I wrote it.  
> So, here you go, my lovelies.  
> Enjoy.

**It’s on**

Derek should’ve known better than agree to a bet with Erica.

He’d known her for almost a year, and in all that time she had rarely been wrong. But he had been so god damn sure about this.

“Deal” he says, shaking her hand in agreement.

“Oh, it’s on” she nods, “If you win, you get TV privileges for a month. If I win – you have to go out on a date with that gangly skinny kid from our Criminal Justice class.”

“Wait – no way” he shakes his head, “How is that a fair bet?”

“Because I’d be sacrificing the women’s boxing finale for you, Derek” she says with a solemn nod, “It’s a fair bet.”

“Fine”  he agrees reluctantly, “But you are losing this bet.”

 

She wins the bet.

And that is why Derek finds himself hovering outside the classroom two weeks later, ready to ask out their classmate. Overall there was nothing wrong with the kid, but he was slightly annoying. In Derek’s opinion it was mostly because he was distracting, always sitting in the front of the room and making wild gestures when asking questions or answering questions. More than once, Derek had felt stupid when the kid had asked something connecting two things they’ve seen in previous lessons that Derek had completely missed. And then there were his eyes, that were deep brown, and then suddenly bright yellow – which wasn’t even a real eye color.

In short, Derek hated the guy. He got on his nerves and was clumsy and had actually ran into Derek – literally – three times. Two of those occasions had resulted in spilling coffee over Derek’s shirt.

“Hi” Derek gives the kid his warmest smile when he finally exits the classroom, the kid looks up at him, clearly confused.

“Uhm – hi?” he says slowly, walking on as Derek follows, “Can I help you?”

“Sure” Derek says, and he feels like the cheesiest guy in the world, “You can do me the honor of taking me out on a date.”

The guy stops in his tracks, turns around, and pins Derek with a glare.

“You want to go on a date?” he asks, “With me?”

Derek nods slowly, and the guy snorts, shaking his head, “what’s the catch?” he asks, Derek frowns.

“Catch?” he asks, the kid sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I thought so” he says, “I’m going to go with no.”

“Wait – why?” Derek stares at him, not sure how to respond. Of all the possible outcomes, he had never expected him to say no.

“Well, to begin with, you don’t even know my name” he says, “and I know yours, Derek Hale, because I like to know things about the people in my class. And a second thing – I’m not sure I trust you.”

“Hey, I’m trustworthy” Derek says defensively, the kid snorts and Derek hates himself for not knowing his name, “Mostly.”

“I figured” he says, hoisting his bag up his shoulder, “So, anyways, Derek. I’m really flattered, but no thanks.”

_

“He said no” Derek says, sitting down beside Erica, “I kept my end of the bet.”

“Uhm, no you didn’t” she says with a smirk, Derek looks at her and she shakes her head, “The bet was that you had to go on a date with him.”

“What?” Derek frowns, thinking back and then curses when he realizes she was right, “I don’t even know his name.”

“Yes, you do” she says, “You told me a few weeks ago, said it was a stupid sounding name? Stiles Stilinski, remember?”

“Right” Derek nods as he remembers it and then grins, “Stupid name to go with his stupid face.”

_

“Erica, you are the worst” Stiles grins, leaning back in his chair and looking over Erica’s essay, “Why do you want to make him suffer like that?”

“I’m easily bored” she says with a shrug, “How did he respond when you said no?”

“Like nothing in his world made sense anymore” Stiles says with a snort, “I’ll try to snap a picture next time.”

“Please do” she says, he hands her back her essay, “Thanks for helping me out, by the way.”

“Hey, anything for my favorite femme fatale” he says, Erica laughs.

“Don’t let Lydia hear you say that!” she says, and Stiles nods in agreement.

_

Derek gives it another try three days later, waiting outside the lunchroom for him to come out.

This time he’s accompanied by a friend – Derek didn’t know the guy had friends – and talking animatedly with him when Derek runs up to them. He trails behind them for a second, listening in to their conversation before interrupting.

“So how’s your dad been?” his friend asks, Stiles shrugs and then he sighs deeply.

“Recovering” he says, “I mean – I know he’s okay now. But, well, he keeps insisting that he’s ready to go home.”

“You know my mom won’t let him go that easily” his friend says, Stiles grins at him.

“I know, Scott, your mom is a godsend” he says, “I swear, if she wasn’t there, I’d probably be sitting by his bed now.”

“Stealing his pudding cups” Scott supplies, Stiles snorts, “So – how about a marathon tonight the cheer you up?”

“That’s be awesome” Stiles grins, “I’ll have to call the sheriff at five, though. Make sure he’s eating his pudding and veggies.”

“Sure thing” Scott says, “Anyways, I got to run. Meeting up with Allison.”

“God, please don’t bother me with your tales of sexual awakening” he says, Scott snorts as he pulls up his bag.

“I’ll give you the cliff note version” he jokes, before running off. Derek increases his step a bit until he’s walking next to Stiles – who gives him a surprised look, and keeps walking.

“Yes, can I help you?” he says after a moment of silence.

“Stiles” Derek starts, the boy snorts.

“Oh, you learnt my name” he says, his eyes sparkling with amusement, “Congratulations. Did your friend tell you? The one with the blonde curls, what’s her name again? Ellie?”

“Erica” Derek corrects him, “And no, she didn’t. I – uhm – wanted to ask you out.”

“Out for what?” Stiles asks, giving him a confused look, he’s pulled out his phone and messing around with it.

“For coffee, or something?” Derek asks uncertainly, Stiles frowns at him.

“Or something?” he repeats slowly, “I don’t understand what you’re trying to ask, Derek.”

“I’m trying to ask you out on a date” Derek says, jaws clenched in frustration, “Please.”

Stiles smiles widely, and for a second Derek thinks he hears a camera snap, “Sorry, no can do” he says with a shrug, Derek jaw drops, “But hey, if you like bringing people coffee. I take mine with cream and two sugars. Oh, and some hazelnut.”

“Huh?” Derek stops mid step, and Stiles walks on, leaving behind a baffled and confused Derek.

_

“So, explain it again, please” Stiles says as he shows Erica the picture he snapped of Derek’s shocked face.

“It’s easy” she says, “He keeps saying you’re annoying.”

“I get that” Stiles says, “Why are you trying to set us up if he thinks I’m annoying.”

“Let me finish” she sighs, “He thinks you’re annoying, because you’re distracting, and loud, and smart. Oh, and the way your eyes sometimes look almost gold – his words, not mine. And he keeps complaining about your long fingers, that should be illegal in public because they give people dirty thoughts. And last week, he was complaining about how you were biting your pen and that your mouth looked absolutely perverse.”

Stiles smirks, “Oh, my god” he grins, “He _likes_ me. he likes me, and he doesn’t even know it himself.”

“Exactly” Erica says with a nod, “And I know you like him. Especially after you did that assignment with him at the beginning of the term.”

“He doesn’t even remember that was me” Stiles snorts, “I guess it’s because I lost the beanie and shaved the beard.”

“I’m glad you did” Erica says, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, “Looks much better this way, cutie.”

“So I’ve heard” he replies, “How much do I have to say no before I say yes, by the way?”

“I was thinking – four times?” she says, he nods, “How’s your dad, by the way?”

“He’s being released next week” he says, “You should visit, he’s been asking about you.”

“I should” she muses, “I owe him a lot.”

“You don’t owe him anything, Erica. He was doing his job” Stiles says, rolling his eyes, “But he’d love to see how well you are doing.”

“Stiles, your dad saved my life. He took me away from my abusive parents who refused to buy my epilepsy medicine, and gave me a roof over my head for three months” Erica says, “That was not part of the job description.”

“Maybe not – but you don’t owe us anything” Stiles says with a shrug, “We love you, Erica. And we’re really proud of you.”

“I know” Erica smiles, “My little bro.”

_

“He doesn’t want to go out with me, Erica” Derek complains, “I can’t hold to our deal, if he keeps saying no.”

“You asked him two times” Erica sighs, typing something out on her phone, “He just doesn’t trust you, right? Woo him.”

“How?” Derek asks, trying to take a look at who she’s texting, she pulls the phone away and glares at him, “sorry.”

“How? Well, he told you how he drinks his coffee, right?” she asks, he nods slowly, “Well, start with that. Bring him a coffee some morning, I’m sure he’ll like it.”

“How can you be so sure? You don’t even know him” Derek complains, Erica laughs in response to a text, “And who are you texting?”

“My little brother” she says, Derek cocks an eyebrow.

“You don’t have a little brother” he says, Erica frowns at him.

“Okay – I don’t. It’s the son of the guy that took me in after I was taken away from my family. You know, because they refused to get me the meds I needed to _not die_ ” she says, he frowns, “Well, I lived there for three months, and we kept in touch. So he’s my little brother, and he calls me sis.”

“Didn’t you live with a cop?” he asks, she nods, “Owh. Well, what’s so funny?”

“A lot of things I’m not telling you” she replies, typing out another message, “Besides, you have other things on your mind. Like how to woo Stiles.”

_

Derek resents Stiles, he really does. Yet for some reason he needs the guy to go out with him. Part of it is because of the bet, another part of it is to heal his pride.

Girls and boys threw themselves at his feet all the time, yet he wouldn’t go out with him? Derek needed to know what it was that the guy didn’t like about him. His ego was suffering.

Which is why – on the following Monday morning – he walks up to Stiles and hands him a cup of coffee.

“Oh” Stiles looks up at him, “Thanks – I, I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Derek grunts, “Just the way you like it” he says, “I aim to please”, Stiles smiles – and god is that gorgeous – and takes a sip. His eyes widen in surprise, and then he moans in contentment and Derek’s eyes widen too.

“You can’t just – you can’t make those sounds in public” Derek mumbles, Stiles looks at him with a wicked grin and moans again.

“Why not, Derek? Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asks, his eyes glimmering devilishly, “Thank you for the coffee. Much appreciated.”

And then he turns on his heels and walks away without further word.

He hears Erica snort as she walks up from behind him, Derek frozen in shock as he watches Stiles walk away – at least it’s a nice view. Jerk.

“Oh dear, this is fucking gold” she grins widely as she throws her arm around Derek’s shoulder, “You two are perfect for each other.”

“Shut the fuck up, Erica” he says, glaring at her as she burst out laughing, “You suck.”

_

Derek sees Stiles again two days later, talking on the phone to someone.

“Yeah – yes, I know” he rolls his eyes and smirks to himself, “Don’t worry, sis. I got it. Yes, give dad my love. Tell him I’ll visit tonight. Okay. Make sure he eats his veggies. Thanks. Love you too.”

When he turns around and sees Derek, he grins widely – especially when he sees Derek holding out a cup of coffee for him.

“Derek Hale” he says with a smile, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to woo me.”

“Maybe I am” Derek says with a smile, and Stiles – who had just taken a sip – coughs, “I mean – is it working?”

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widen and Derek smirks, maybe this new approach was working after all.

“You know – I’ve noticed you in class” he says, taking a step closer, “Always so – distracting” his eyes flicker towards his mouth and he licks his lips purposely, “That mouth just won’t stop talking.”

“Right” Stiles shakes his head, blinking a few times to focus, and looks up at Derek, “No, I never stop talking. People have tried to shut me up, nobody has been successful so far.”

“Well, I can think of a few ways to shut you up” he says with a smirk, and before Stiles can respond, he turns and walks away.

_

“So you actually flirted with him?” Erica asks, trying to hold her laughter, “what did you say to him?”

“I don’t know” Derek shrugs, ignoring the blush on his cheeks, “Something about how he doesn’t shut up, and that I might know a way to make him stop talking.”

“OH, nice one” she grins, “You _so_ like him.”

“I do not” he retorts annoyed, “He’s annoying, I’ve told you that.”

“Yes, so annoying” Erica says sarcastically, “With his ugly eyes, and his creepy long fingers.”

“His eyes aren’t ugly” Derek replies, “And his fingers aren’t creepy, they’re – yeah.”

His eyes haze over for a second, and Erica snorts, “Yep, so annoying.”

“Okay – maybe” Derek says, as if it’s the hardest thing in the world to do, “ _Maybe_ I think he’s attractive. But that’s it.”

“Finally, you admit it” she smiles, “Let’s make a deal. You have to try ask him one more time. If he says no again, you can let it go.”

“Oh, Erica” he shakes his head, “I can’t let it go. It’s not about the bet anymore, sweetheart. It’s about pride.”

“Okay” she rolls her eyes, “good to know. You have fun planning your date. I’m meeting up with my little brother. He’s helping me with my essay.”

“Okay” he says, “See you later.”

_

Derek asks Stiles out again, offering him coffee, and Stiles rolls his eyes – sighs deeply, and says “Okay, I’ll go on a date with you” as if it’s the biggest sacrifice in the world.

And Derek tries not to smile, he does, but he fails. He grins like an idiot, and is for some reason actually looking forward to it.

They meet up two days later for coffee, at the coffee shop right off campus, during lunch.

Derek pays, and they sit together at a small table for a moment in complete and awkward silence before Stiles lets out a sigh.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” he blurts out, “Look, if you don’t want to be here, you can go!”

Derek stares at him, “What?” he frowns and Stiles blushes terribly – and it’s totally adorable.

“I know about the bet, okay?” he says, and Derek just stares at him – because how can he possibly know.

“Oh” Derek blushes too, “I’m so sorry. It’s not that -.”

“No” Stiles interrupts him, shaking his head, “ _I’m_ sorry. I mean, I _told_ Erica it was a bad idea, but she insisted that -.”

“Wait – you know Erica?” he asks shocked, Stiles nods.

“Yeah, sorry” he says again, “She said I had to decline you a few times before saying yes. And I told her it was a bad idea, but she insisted that you liked me. That you just didn’t know it yourself yet, and I didn’t really want to. But she made me, said that if I didn’t she –“

The rest of his sentence is muffled by Derek’s lips on his, and Stiles looks at him, eyes wide in confusion, before returning the kiss.

They break apart a few seconds later.

“Huh” Derek frowns, eyes lingering on Stiles’ lips, “I thought that was the best way to get you to stop talking.”

And then Stiles laughs, and it’s a wonderful sound – and an even better sight.

“You _kissed_ me, just to shut me up?” he asks after regaining his breath, looking amusedly at Derek.

“That was only one of the reasons” Derek says, “The other reason is that your lips are really, really distracting.”

“Yours too” Stiles replies, eyes darting towards Derek’s mouth as he licks his lips, “I’m still sorry for the whole thing, though. Erica – well, she’s my sister, and.”

“Oh” Derek smiles, “You’re the mysterious brother. That actually makes sense.”

“Does it?” Stiles asks, he rolls his eyes, “You know, when we tell her about this date, she’s going to be insufferable.”

“I know” Derek agrees, leaning in and giving the man another kiss, “Maybe we can play a trick on her this time.”

“Hmm – I like the way you think, Derek Hale” Stiles smirks, “But first – more kisses please.”

“I aim to please” Derek says with a grin, leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here some fluff after my last fic.  
> Which was aparently heartbreaking - sorry 'bout that...
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one ;)  
> <3
> 
> update: currently working on a reversed version of this! :)


End file.
